encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tiwala
|english_title: = Trust |date_aired: = February 21, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaTiwala |RPrev = Sikreto |RNext = Paghahanap |image1 = File:EP157screenshot.jpg }} Trust is the 157th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 34. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaTiwala. Plot Summary In Lireo In the prison, Hara Danaya, Hara Pirena, Rama Ybrahim, and others are still suspicious about what Cassiopea revealed about the Bathalumang Ether resurrecting the kingdom of Etheria and its queen Avria. Soon enough, Mira and Lira arrives into the scene and tried to convince them that this is now the real Cassiopea they are looking at, and not the one that they attack them and the others in Encantadia. The leaders then had an agreement, that for the time being, Cassiopea will remain in prison until her statements are proven. And there is another way. Later on, Aquil and Muros were talking about what Cassiopea had said and if these things about Etheria's revival were true. Muros then made it clear that he only follow orders for Lireo, and he is in no place to speculate and to make an opinion about these things. As Muros leaves Aquil there, Amarro grabbed Aquil behind the pillars and talked to him. He warned his son about the impending doom that is coming in Encantadia. Aquil asked if it is Avria and the Etherians, but his father did not answer. Amarro then pleaded to his son to stay away from Lireo and Mine-a's daughters as soon as possible, but Aquil refused, but he promised to be careful and he will do everything he can to protect Encantadia. As father and son shared an embrace, little did they know that behind the gates of the palace, Mayka and her sister saw them, which made them suspect that Aquil is still a traitor. They then informed Rama Ybrahim of what happened and warned him to be suspicious, because they may never know what Aquil will do for or against them. Afterwards, the Rama of Sapiro then confronted Aquil, commending him that despite his lack of a high position in the palace, he still cares for all the Diwatas inside it. He then reminded the former Mashna that after what happened with Cassiopea, honest and trustworthy beings are very important. Back in the prison, Lira and Mira tend to Cassiopea by giving her food. They also thank her for guiding them through their training as Sang'gres and for trusting them without any doubts. As they embraced, Danaya, Pirena, and Ybrahim returned. They proceeded to do "the other way" to prove Cassiopea's honesty: by commanding the Brilyantes that if the first Hara does not tell the truth, they should kill her by their powers. But the Brilyantes thought otherwise, as Cassiopea remained unharmed. The three leaders of Encantadia finally realized that what Cassiopea told them was not a lie. They then apologized to Cassiopea for doing this to her because it cannot be helped, for many have fooled them already. They now wondered who has fifth Brilyante, and Cassiopea told them that Avria has it, so the two Haras decided to once again go back to Etheria to take the Brilyante back. In the throne room, Lira and Mira were wondering why the Haras did not let them to come to Etheria with them, for they could have used their help to fight the Etherians. Mira then suggested to follow them, but as they were about to go, Danaya and Pirena, along with Cassiopea returned from Etheria. They informed everyone that Etheria is back, and they encountered one of the Herans, Andora, and Asval. Danaya then asked Nunong Imaw to tell everyone the history of Etheria. He then proceeded to give information about the fifth kingdom, and about how Etheria was divided into four Herans or tribes (Hera Sensa, Hera Aega, Hera Volo, and its capital, Hera Andal) and what each tribe is capable of doing. After this, Cassiopea warned them that even though that they have the four Brilyantes, Etheria is still a powerful force to be reckoned with and all of the Diwatas in Encantadia are in great danger. In Etheria Bathalumang Ether, Asval, and Andora were talking in the room where Avria's coffin was. Ether then commanded Andora to use the Brilyante ng Diwa and the power of her Third Eye for Avria to heal as fast as possible in order for her to return sooner. The Bathaluman then told them that Avria will remain inside this coffin for three days. Her resting place will turn into a darker color and it will be destroyed, which signals that she regained back the power that she had before, in full strength for her to use to fight against the Diwatas. As Ether left them for a while, Amarro arrived in the room and asked who was inside the sarcophagus. No one answered him, but instead Hara Andora asked him back where did he went. He said that he went to Lireo to spy on the Diwatas, but he did not reveal that he talked to his son there. Andora tried to read his mind but Amarro became furious and stopped her. LilaSari then asked Amarro to go outside to lessen his anger, but Bathalumang Ether returned and informed everyone that Hara Danaya and Hara Pirena are coming. Asval and Andora then left to confront the Diwatas, while LilaSari and Amarro remained in the room to watch over the Hara of Etheria. Back in the throne room, Danaya and Pirena arrived, which soon followed by Cassiopea, who said that she and Avria still has some things to settle. As they called out the Hara of Etheria, they heard a voice. It was Andora, then followed by Asval. As they showed themselves, Pirena, not knowing that Andora now possesses someone else's body, believed that she was still Agane. Her lover Asval then explained that Andora's soul already conquered the dead Hathor's body and she is looking at a new different being. Running out of patience, Pirena attacked them but she was stopped by Andora's powers. She was then put into a spell to attack Danaya and Cassiopea. Pirena then wielded her sword to her sister and the first Hara, but she was soon apprehended by the Brilyante ng Lupa and knocked her out unconscious. Danaya then attacked Andora, where she was wounded by her Brilyante. Asval then suggested to the Heran that they are too powerful and should wait for Avria's return, so they retreated. Pirena regains consciousness and the three returned to Lireo. In Devas Ades approached the Bathalang Emre, asking him about the news that she heard about Cassiopea escaping Avria's wrath. Emre told her that it is true, and added that Cassiopeia has passed the test. She then asked if they should prepare for Cassiopea's arrival in order to become fully-realized Bathaluman, but Emre stopped her. He said that in the right time, Emre will call Cassiopea back in Devas, and he will grant her wish to be a Bathaluman. But for the time being, she still has a duty to fulfill and that is to protect the Diwatas in Encantadia against Ether and Etheria. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 32